


Jealous

by SentimentalViolin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, My First Reader-Insert, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Reader has a bounty, Reader is a Straw Hat, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentimentalViolin/pseuds/SentimentalViolin
Summary: For a random prompt: "I'm not jealous."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Jealous

The Straw Hats celebrated in the local bar. Meat and booze were everywhere and pirates and townsfolk alike partied like they were all old friends. The town was saved – thanks to the Straw Hats.

Brook performed the night away, taking requests from whoever shouted the loudest. Chopper sang along to songs he knew and eventually to songs he didn’t know. Franky told stories to anyone who would listen. Luffy was eating everything in sight and singing along with Brook and Chopper…even with food in his mouth.

Nami played countless poor souls in a drinking game and won them all (and their money). Sanji drooled over every woman and was certainly thriving in their embraces. Usopp had somehow gathered a crowd to listen to his tale of how he single-handedly saved the town – and they all ate it up. Even Robin listened to Usopp’s stories with an amused little smile gracing her face.

You were at the bar, an untouched cup of sake in front of you and an endless amount of thoughts running through your mind about the enemies you had all faced. You wondered if they were just a group or if they were a small gang of a much bigger organization…

Zoro was few seats away from you at the bar, his fifth cup of sake quickly disappearing. He was celebrating too, but also trying to keep sane from the amount of noise. Although he would normally be out and about with the rest of the crew, he had to keep an eye out tonight – just in case.

You, too caught up in your own thoughts, almost didn’t notice when a man sat next to you in one of the seats that separated you and Zoro. You blinked at him in surprise.

The man greeted you, saying your name in a way that made you feel a slight sense of unease. He gestured to the bartender to bring him some sake. The man was about your age, maybe older, and wasn’t bad to look at. It was his smile you didn’t like. It wasn’t particularly unfriendly or creepy, just…off. Like he was feeling a different emotion than his tone would suggest. “You don’t look like your celebrating.”

“I am,” you assure him. You ran your finger around the cup of sake in front of you, circling it. “Seems you’re just late to the party.”

The man took a sip of the sake the bartender had given him. “Or right on time,” he said with a smirk.

You pursed your lips in confusion. “How do you mean?”

“Well, you’re here, right?”

“Obviously.”

“Then I’m here at the right time.” You gave him a blank stare. He let out a strange chuckle. “I’ve always wanted to meet you. You’re more attractive than your bounty poster suggests.”

You weren’t sure how to react to his compliment, if it even was one. “Is there a point you’re trying to make?”

The man took another sip of sake before turning his body to face you. “I want to celebrate with you. You saved my hometown.” He gave you that smile you weren’t fond of. “You wanna ditch this place?”

Before you could even process his words, a hand slammed down on the man’s shoulder causing him to let out a yelp of pain. The knuckles on the hand turned white as he spoke in a menacing tone: “Think it’s time for you to leave.”

“Ah-?” The man glanced over his shoulder to see an angry looking Zoro towering over him. “You’re Roronoa Zoro.”

“Yes,” Zoro said plainly. “If you know that much, then you should be running already.” He didn’t have to say it again. The man with the not-good smile excused himself quickly and powerwalked out of the bar. Zoro took his seat after watching him leave.

You smiled in appreciation at Zoro as he swiped your cup of sake and downed it in one gulp before slamming it back on the bar. Zoro gave you a side glance and sighed. “What.”

“I’ve never seen you jealous before,” you said in a light tone, moving your stool to get closer to him.

“I’m not jealous,” Zoro stated. He didn’t lean away when you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Mmhm.”

“Don’t let that happen again.” Zoro’s voice was noticeably softer.

You held his arm close to you, almost like you were hugging it. “Maybe if you sat near me for once…” You felt him shift so that you were leaning against his chest.

You heard a faint sigh and felt a hand on the top of your head, stroking your hair gently. “What am I gonna do with you…”

It was these little affectionate moments that you cherished the most. He wasn’t one for showing affection in general, but these small moments of it kept you feeling like he truly cared for you. It was these moments, shared only by the two of you, that meant everything – _were_ everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be the shortest thing I've ever written, but pretty okay start for me getting back into writing. I never thought I'd enjoy writing reader-inserts, but here I am! I'd love to write more, but honestly I don't know where to start! Suggestions (requests, maybe?) are welcome!


End file.
